Siempre a tu lado
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Es divertido como con un gesto tan simple se pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Una mano que se aproxima, cálida, un sonrojo y una sonrisa. KagaKuro.


**Segundo desafío de mi amiga yume25sora, que esta vez decidió ser buena y darme una pareja yaoi que shippeo. La verdad es que hace tiempo quería escribir algo de ellos, por que dios, son tan lindos juntos ( ^ω^)ﾉﾟ**

**Advertencias: KagaKuro, lime, mpreg y mucha cursilería. ****No pongo lemon porque sé que te traumarías XD A****sí que espero que esto esté bien... ****Momentos random(en realidad no tan randoms) de la vida de este par****.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

_**"Siempre a tu lado" **_

La relación que compartían Kuroko y Kagami era especial. Sin etiquetas, solo comprensión y apoyo, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, era natural para ellos estar juntos, quizás en más de una sentido.

Esta vez estaba todo el equipo reunido, celebrando la victoria. Kagami estaba verdaderamente nervioso, aunque decidido. Cuando acercó su mano a la de Kuroko por debajo de la mesa, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sonrojado por donde se le viera. Kuroko sintió la calidez, y saliendo de la sorpresa inicial del gesto, le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas, esas que no eran comunes pero eran de verdadera felicidad, que venían del corazón. Y en realidad, ya no necesitaron más palabras para aquello.

* * *

Kagami lo besó con pasión, mientras tomaba sus manos y pegaba sus cuerpos a la pared. Fue dejando un caminito de besos hasta su cuello, donde lo mordió ligeramente.

_Kagami-kun..._

_Oh, lo hice muy fuerte, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, yo-_

Una mano le tapó suavemente la boca.

_En realidad pienso que fue muy sexy_.

Kagami sonrió, sonrojándose. Kuroko realmente sabía como avergonzarlo... y enamorarlo.

Caminaron besándose hacia su habitación, trastabillándose, enredándose, perdiéndose en la boca del otro. Acostó a su sombra cuidadosamente, con el amor y cariño que solo él podría darle. Su manó recorrió lentamente la piel de Kuroko, pasó por su cuello, por sus hombros y su espalda, acariciando la piel desnuda, tibia y suave. Besó su vientre y bajó poco a poco.

Ese era el momento en que la ropa sobraba, en que sabían que se necesitaban más que a nadie, que se amaban.

Que tenían el nombre del otro grabado con fuego en el corazón. Y esta vez, tampoco necesitaron más palabras.

* * *

Ensayó frente a su equipo por última vez. Las fuerzas le flaqueaban, más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca.

_Me dirá que no. No, él dirá que sí, me ama... Pero eres un tonto ¡Seguro lo echas a perder!_

- Kagami-kun, ya es hora.

- Fuerza, Kagami-kun - le animó Teppei dándole palmaditas pequeñas en la espalda.

- No seas idiota... Él te dirá que sí - a su manera, Hyuuga también le daba su apoyo.

Respiró hondo.

Este era un momento crucial en su vida, esto determinaría su futuro con Kuroko.

Tiró de la puerta, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Ahí estaba él, jugando con número dos.

- Oh, Kagami-kun... ya me preguntaba si te habías olvidado de mi.

_Cómo si pudiera hacer, eso, idiota._

_- Yo... K-Ku-Kuroko... _**¡¿****Te casarías conmigo?!**

Silencio. Una respuesta, dos caras sonrojadas, y sonrisas, muchas sonrisas.

* * *

- Niños, Tetsuya, ¡a comer!

Sintió los pasos de su familia, la puerta de la cocina chirreando.

- ¿Qué has cocinado, Taiga?

- Ah, hamburguesas. Como los niños tenían mucha hambre, hice algo rápido- le respondió, acercándose para aprisionarlo contra la estantería y darle un beso rápido. Los dos sonrieron.

- Te ayudaré a llevar los platos.

Kagami negó, divertido.

- Nada de eso, usted se va a sentar... Por el bebé - agregó, posando su mano en el vientre de Kuroko, redondito.

- Solo llevo seis meses encima, no es como si no pueda llevar los platos- le respondió de inmediato.

- ¡Papi! - dos pequeños aparecieron detrás de la puerta de la cocina - ¡nosotros te ayudaremos!

Kagami y Kuroko se dieron vuelta, sonriendo, enternecidos.

Y ahí se dio cuenta, lo divertido que es como con un gesto tan simple se pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Una mano que se aproxima, cálida, un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Como solo eso había cambiado su vida, como Kuroko y luego sus hijos, habían cambiado su vida. _Siempre a su lado_.

* * *

**Aaaaah sé que es muy corto, y que el final es super wtf que pasó aquí, pero bueno, creo que sería mejor que dejara de agregar escenas y publicara esto de una vez XD**

**Espero que te guste algo, aunque sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti.**

**Saludinesヾ（*⌒ _ ⌒*）ゞ **


End file.
